gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Land Before Swine/Gallery
Screencaps Cold Open S1e18 speeding in red car.jpg S1e18 Too fast.jpg S1e18 Durland with maze game.jpg S1e18 Treasure.jpg S1e18 Fail.jpg S1e18 Spending time with you.jpg S1e18 Claws.jpg S1e18 looking in fear.jpg s1e18 did u see that.png S1e18 On duty cops.jpg S1e18 New convertable.jpg S1e18 Blurry Dino Image.png Pig dance party S1e18 Gompers.jpg S1e18 The ride.jpg S1e18 out house.jpg S1e18 Ride over.jpg S1e18 open window.png S1e18 I'm not hearing a no.jpg S1e18 open sign.jpg S1e18 closed sign.jpg S1e18 Pig Dance Party.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing.jpg S1e18 Mabel bumping Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel playing with Waddles.jpg S1e18 Waddles being a pig.jpg S1e18 Mabel being a pig.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles acting cool.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles taking a picture.jpg S1e18 Waddles eating a book.jpg S1e18 Mabel eating a phone book.jpg S1e18 Walking on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles side step on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles posing.jpg S1e18 Mabel screaming yes.jpg S1e18 Mabel on her knees.jpg S1e18 Waddles licking Mabel's hand.jpg S1e18 Your my favourite pig in the whole world.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles cuddling.jpg S1e18 Mabel on the floor.PNG S1e18 stan without glasses.png S1e18 mabel in dipper hat.png S1e18 mabel mimicking dipper.png S1e18 Heh heh..PNG S1e18 Bad Waddles.jpg S1e18 stan getting mad.png S1e18 Kicking out.PNG S1e18 stan getting mad2.png S1e18 mabel defending waddles.png S1e18 Talk to the back.jpg S1e18 Mabel leaves an angry Stan.jpg Soos and Dipper on a mission S1e18 trees with soos and dip.png s1e18 looking at files.png S1e18 articles.jpg S1e18 come on man.jpg s1e18 mosquito.png s1e18 camera trip wires.png S1e18 Camera.jpg S1e18 Steak.jpg S1e18 High five!.PNG s1e18 sticky high five.png s1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png S1e18 Sticky stuff.PNG Leaving Waddles to Stan S1e18 Hey you!.PNG S1e18 Gasp.PNG S1e18 Bobby Renzobbi.png S1e18 Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle.png S1e18 10 babies.jpg S1e18 Works for pigs.jpg S1e18 Oh Grunkle Staaaaan!.PNG S1e18 no....jpg S1e18 BF forever.jpg S1e18 eats a fly.jpg S1e18 Matching sweaters!.PNG S1e18 Please.jpg S1e18 Thanks Stan.jpg S1e18 I got my eye on you.jpg S1e18 Holding hands.PNG S1e18 They did it!.PNG S1e18 Camera C.PNG S1e18 Picture of Dino.png S1e18 the creature.png S1e18 Soos ruins the photo.png Waddles kidnapped! S1e18 stan guiding tourists.png S1e18 mirror.png S1e18 Cornicorn!.PNG S1e18 cornicorn.png S1e18 That's Waddles.jpg S1e18 no don't go.png S1e18 totem pole.png S1e18 Innocent.PNG S1e18 waddles tethered.png S1e18 stan bribing waddles.png S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Waddles is taken.PNG s1e18 stan stunned.png S1e18 WHAT IS THAT.PNG S1e18 What an awesome bike.png S1e18 Awkward silence.PNG S1e18 what happened?.png S1e18 well....png Stan lies S1e18 Mabel Nooo!.png S1e18 Guilty Stan.png S1e18 Funny Stan.jpg S1e18 Tenderly nursing.PNG S1e18 Feeding time.PNG S1e18 When all of a sudden.PNG S1e18 Security breach.PNG S1e18 Protect the pig, Stan!!.PNG S1e18 Stolen Pig!.PNG S1e18 Stan ANGRY!!!.PNG S1e18 So I said....PNG S1e18 NO DICE, COWBOY..PNG S1e18 Stan, ATTACK!.PNG s1e18 ever notice stan's tattoo?.png S1e18 Punch! Punch!.PNG S1e18 Playin' dirty.PNG S1e18 You have glasses on....PNG S1e18 Defeated..PNG S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.PNG S1e18 WHY.PNG S1e18 Take me instead!!!!.PNG S1e18 Crying in the story.PNG S1e18 Crying in reality.PNG S1e18 Peeking.PNG S1e18 Looking at Stan.png S1e18 Nervous Stan.png On the trail S1e18 Preparing.PNG S1e18 Dipper worried about Soos.png S1e18 mabel flamingo sweater.png S1e18 Mabel owl sweater.png S1e18 fairy.png S1e18 BROS..png S1e18 Old Man McGucket says hi.png S1e18 inside the church.png S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 abandoned mines.png S1e18 dipper abandoned mines plant.png S1e18 soos abandoned mines plant.png S1e18 A lost sense of smell.PNG S1e18 BFFS.png Into the mines S1e18 dead miner.png S1e18 walking in cave.png S1e18 t-rex amber.png S1e18 what's that.png S1e18 t-rex.png S1e18 dinosaurs.png S1e18 Raptor.png S1e18 It escaped....PNG Arguments erupt S1e18 Mabel getting angry.PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Be like me and Dipper!.PNG S1e18 Dipper getting angry.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry....PNG It's the Pterodactyl! S1e18 The creature found us.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG Finding (and losing) Waddles S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 a lot of dead miners.png S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.PNG S1e18 Rest in peace.jpg S1e18 Mister Pines!.PNG S1e18 Nope..PNG S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Hatching baby dino.png S1e18 Aww.PNG S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 screaming.png Stan and Waddles bond S1e18 Cute Waddles.png S1e18 Waddles stare.png S1e18 let's do this.jpg S1e18 You devil.jpg S1e18 Here we go.jpg S1e18 Epic face off.png Soos has a plan S1e18 Punching in the face.png S1e18 Stab you.jpg S1e18 wow Stan.jpg S1e18 Beat up Stan.jpg S1e18 cute Mabel.png Escape S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 run.jpg S1e18 land before swine dino.png S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Ripped.jpg S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 stan goof.png S1e18 way out.jpg S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Goodbye.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 Wet Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Everyone's okay.PNG S1e18 abandoned church and soos truck.png S1e18 abandoned church.png A sappy ending S1e18 Sticky Mabel and Stan.png S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.PNG S1e18 Mabel, Stan and Waddles Sleeping.png S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Look!.PNG S1e18 A real dinosaur tooth!.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 He's okay!.PNG S1e18 Who actually buys this stuff..PNG S1e18 Cancel the order!.PNG S1e18 Wizard pig.PNG S1e18 That's my girl.PNG Promotional videos S1e18 preview S1e18 setting the trap Miscellaneous S1e18 shack.png Ian Abando tourists 3.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries